


The Tutor And The Jock

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football, M/M, Nerdiness, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Miller being the big bad football player in school and everyone is kind of afraid of him but he’s an absolute sweetheart to Monty who’s his math tutor. And over time Miller starts to fall for Monty and Monty’s absolutely clueless until Miller can’t take it anymore and he kisses Monty during one of their study session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tutor And The Jock

Tapping his fingers on the table impatiently Miller waits for a familiar dark haired boy to come sprinting into the library, arms filled with god knows how many books and papers flying everywhere. It was Tuesday, meaning that Miller had his weekly meeting with math tutoring session with one very adorable Monty Green. Ever since he had started failing Geometry, Miller’s math teacher had assigned Monty to be his tutor, knowing that smart boy would be able to get Miller’s grades up and save his position on the football team.

At that moment Monty comes running into the library his arms filled with books just like Miller knew they would be. His dark eyes scan the room before eventually landing on Miller. A smile blooms across Monty’s face and Miller can’t help but grin as the other boy starts to make his way over to the table that he had reserved for them.

Monty’s books all clatter onto the table and he smiles down at Miller before taking the seat in front of him.

“Sorry I’m late Nathan. I had to talk to my advisor about my college application. Some asshole teacher messed up my grade.”

(Only Monty was allowed to call Miller, Nathan. A fact that didn’t escape everyone but Monty’s notice.)

“Nothing less than perfect for the great Monty Green, right?”

Monty just gets a pretty pink blush on his cheeks before looking down at his books, a soft smile playing on his lips. Miller just grins finding the sight of a blushing Monty the most adorable thing ever, though one would never hear him say it out loud.

“Okay so where did we leave off last week?”

“Something about sine, cosine, and tangents with triangles. I don’t remember exactly what we were doing though.”

Miller watches as a light appears in Monty’s eyes and he knows he’s said the right thing. If there’s one thing that Miller’s learned over the past few weeks of studying with Monty, it was that the boy absolutely loved to teach other people something. It didn’t matter what it was (Monty was seriously a genius in everything), he just loved explaining a new concept to someone and watching as they slowly started to understand it.

It was also one of the reasons that Miller had slowly started to fall for his math tutor. That’s right. Big bad scary quarterback Nathan Miller had fallen for his quirky little math tutor Monty Green. For weeks now Miller had been trying to work up the courage to finally confess his feelings towards Monty but whenever he opened his mouth to say something, he grew nervous and promptly lost all his desire to say anything.

There was a small part of Miller that was afraid that Monty was just going to laugh at him before harshly turning him down. (Miller did have a hard time imagining Monty being so cruel though) He knew that he was being irrational. The worse that could happen was Monty politely saying no before moving on, but Miller still had a fear that everything could go terribly wrong and the tentative friendship he had been building up these past weeks would come crumbling down.

“It’s great that you at least vaguely remember what we went over last time. We can go over the details again if you need it.” Monty shifts some papers around, eyes searching for something. Finding it, he scans it quickly before continuing, “And Mr. Finch sent me an email saying that you guys have a test coming up in two weeks. It’s going to be all about triangles.”

Miller lets out a groan, head falling forward to thud against the table. Monty just lets out a small chuckle at how tough Miller got hung up over math tests just like the rest of them. When Monty had first met Miller, he had been slightly afraid having heard all the stories about how gruff he could be at times, but when Monty first laid eyes on the lanky footballer he couldn’t have been more shocked by the sweet and caring guy he met.

Miller had been nothing but a saint their first tutoring session. He had been attentive and listened to every word Monty said, taking notes when he needed. He always did his work and when he didn’t understand something, asked questions. Nathan Miller was the best student that Monty had ever had. It was after that first meeting with Miller that Monty had vowed never to believe in high school rumors again.

“It won’t be that Nate. Besides you have the best math tutor in the school. I’ll make sure you pass the test and keep your spot on the football team. We can’t have our star quarterback missing the first game of the season now can we?”

Miller can’t help but look up at the grinning Monty, a smile working its way onto his face as well. With a shake of his head he sits up saying, “I swear Monty you are trying to convert me into a math loving person.”

Getting a mock offended look on his face, Monty exclaims, “Hey there’s nothing wrong with loving math!”

“I never said there was. It’s just you’re much better suited for it. So I let you take care of being smart while I’m the amazingly athletic one out of us.”

A small laugh makes its way out of Monty’s mouth before he grabs his math textbook and opens it to the correct page. Miller lets out another groan but Monty just chuckles saying, “We better get started then if I’m going to convert you.”

It isn’t until a few hours later that Miller finally gets the concept they were learning down. With a whoop he throws his hands up saying, “I fucking get it now.”

At once he’s hushed by the librarians and a laughing Monty but Miller was too far gone in his excitement to pay much attention to what was going on around him. Instead he stands up and swings his arms around in happiness, a grin stretched across his face.

Monty stays seated, a proud look in his eyes and a grin on his face as he stares up at the excited Miller. Miller spins back around facing Monty with that bright smile of his.

“I can’t thank you enough. I’m definitely going to ace my test.”

A smirk in place Monty just replies with, “It seems like us smart people are really useful at times.”

Miller gazes down at Monty who was staring at him with so much pride that before he knows it, he’s leaning down and pressing his lips against the other boy’s. For a second Monty stiffens in shock before his fingers come up to curl behind Miller’s neck, holding him in place as he kisses him deeply.

Before the two can go any further they hear a stern, “Break it up over there before I kick you out!”

With a smile on his face Miller pulls away but he stays close by whispering, “I may or may not really like you.”

Monty just grins before replying, “Well I guess you’re in luck then because I may or may not really like you too.”

With that Monty thinks the librarians could be damned as he brings his lips back to Miller’s, fingers trailing up to tangle in Miller’s hair. The two can vaguely hear the librarians yelling something in their general direction, but they were much too caught up in one another’s lips to care all that much. Having Monty Green as a math tutor was the best thing that had ever happened to Miller. That was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
